


Music for the soul

by DestielSabriel



Series: Soul-song verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Music, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: You know that annoying feeling you get when there’s a song stuck in your head? Well that’s your soul mate singing. This isn’t a problem if you like their taste in music, but Sam? Well Sam has to listen to Barbie girl on repeat!





	Music for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely new beta reader Deangirlcnk80q3 for reading and editing this so quickly.

“Dean? Why do I hear music in my head?” Sam once asked when he was six. 

“It’s one of two things, kiddo. Either you heard it somewhere and your brain liked it enough to repeat it, or your soulmate is singing it.” 

“What’s a soulmate?”

“Geez, can’t you just ask Dad or Bobby about this stuff, Sammy?” Dean groaned, so not wanting to have this conversation with his little brother. 

“Sorry Dean, I don’t want to pester you.” Sam dropped his head and started to turn away.

“No, it’s fine Sam. I’m sorry.” Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“A soulmate is the person who’s supposed to be your perfect match. For most people it means they become a couple like Mum and Dad were, but for other people, their soulmate is just their best friend.” 

“Okay.” Sam accepted it matter of factly and started to move away. At the last minute a thought occurred to Sam and he turned back to ask, “Do you hear music too, Dean?” 

Chuckling, Dean replied, “Yeah Sammy, I do.” 

Sam never asked what music Dean heard, he figured his brother would tell him if he wanted to. 

———————-  
Growing up, Sam heard a lot of music through the soul bond that made him wonder what type of soulmate he had. Based on the songs he heard, he began to develop an idea of what the person would look and be like.

When he heard ‘Barbie Girl’ on repeat he figured it had to be a girl, probably blonde. 

When Christina Aguilera’s ‘Candyman’ played for a month, Sam figured the girl was probably younger than him and definitely had a thing for cheesy music. 

Sam often complained about the music to Dean, but secretly, he loved it. It was nice having a link to someone outside his family. Even if that someone had crappy taste in music. 

Sam always dated the same type of person... younger, blonde, with a bubbly personality... hoping he would meet his soulmate. Then when he met Jess and she wasn't his soulmate, he was disappointed, but decided it didn’t matter. He loved her anyway. They even moved in together for a few years and Sam convinced himself the soulmate thing didn’t matter. So what if he heard Taylor Swift’s “Shake It Off” every time he took a shower? The double meaning of which wasn’t lost on him!

Sam was so focused on ignoring his own soul bond that he forgot about Jess’. He was blind sided when she came home one day and told him she was moving out. She was sorry, but explained she had met Brady at the store when they were both singing the same song in the check out queue. She loved Sam, but Brady was her soulmate and there was no arguing with that. She moved out by the end of the day and Sam was once more left alone. 

——————  
Several months later, when Sam was still moping around the house, (Dean’s words, not his), Dean managed to drag him out for a much needed night on the town. 

“Seriously, Dean? A karaoke bar?” Sam sneered, giving Dean an epic bitch face as they stood at the bar. 

“What? I thought you could teach that soulmate of yours some decent music for once,” Dean chuckled. 

Sam didn’t tell him that he liked the latest song, it fit his melancholy mood. So he signed up for the karaoke, putting down the song ‘Candy’ by Paolo Nutini.

Half way through the song, a short blond man walked through the door. He was singing the same song and was even at the same point. There was no way he could have heard the music outside the bar. Sam stuttered on the lyrics as he took in the gorgeous man. Sam had never considered his soulmate would be male, but he found it didn’t bother him at all. The guy was shorter than him, which he liked, had a cheeky smile and gorgeous honey coloured eyes. No, Sam didn’t mind him being male in the slightest. 

As soon as the song finished, Sam walked up to the bar to introduce himself. 

“You know, I was convinced you would be a dumb, blonde girl, maybe I was half right?” he joked. 

“Excuse me?” the man replied, shocked as he turned to face Sam. As he took in Sam’s height and glorious hair, his outraged facial expression turned to one of interest. 

“’Barbie Girl’? ‘Candyman’? ‘Shake It Off'? They are kind of cheesy songs. I mean, that was you, right?” Sam started to question himself, wondering if he’d got it wrong somehow and this man wasn’t his soulmate. 

“They are classics,” the man quickly defended, “whereas, Kansas? Really?” he smirked. 

“What can I say, it’s my favourite song! I’m Sam, by the way.” 

“Gabriel,” the man replied holding out his hand and looking Sam up and down “nice to meet you, kiddo.”


End file.
